Nossa Química
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ela nunca foi uma garota popular. E naquela vida tediosa, em meio à sua própria solidão, observá-lo tornou-se uma de suas atividades mais interessantes. – OneShot GaaHina – Prêmio à Caspian-flor pelo 2º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, nunca faria a Hinata perder seu tempo investindo em um amor não-correspondido. Eu a faria agarrar o Kazekage e aproveitar o gost... *cof cof* Quer dizer, o primo. ;) Obra e personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **Ela nunca foi uma garota popular. E naquela vida tediosa, em meio à sua própria solidão, observá-lo tornou-se uma de suas atividades mais interessantes. – OneShot GaaHina – Prêmio à Caspian-flor pelo 2º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.

**Categorias: **Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo. {Hyuuga Hinata OOC?}

**Aviso: **Essa OneShot é presenteada à Caspian (minha Kate-flor) como PRÊMIO merecido pelo 2º lugar no Desafio GaaHina, com sua linda história 'Haunted'. *¬* Minha flor, espero que goste dessa narrativa um pouco tétrica, que elaborei especialmente por saber que aprecia histórias do gênero (rs). Você é uma pessoa especial para mim e se esta OneShot agradá-la ao menos um pouco, ficarei realmente feliz. =) Obrigada por aguardar tão pacientemente seu prêmio, fofa.

* * *

**Nossa Química**

{Por FranHyuuga}

-Para Caspian-

.

.

_**Quis o mundo que eu encontrasse alguém**_

_**Quis a vida que eu te achasse diferente**_

{Assim Que Tem Que Ser – Detonautas}

.

.

Ela nunca foi uma garota popular.

E mesmo que algumas vezes se sentisse solitária, o fato de não receber demasiada atenção lhe rendia momentos interessantes. A maioria deles, timidamente sabia, envolvia sua silenciosa observação do novo aluno que adentrou no Instituto Saika naquele último ano do ginásio.

Ele era uma pessoa estranha.

Andava geralmente sozinho, ostentando uma expressão severa quando alguém o abordava. Seus cabelos possuíam uma coloração vermelha, como labaredas de fogo, espalhados de forma rebelde em desalinho. A pele alva, quase como a dela, destacava os profundos olhos aquamarine, adornados por intensas olheiras que o deixavam com um aspecto sombrio. A ausência de sobrancelhas era peculiar, mas de uma forma bizarra combinava com o kanji 'amor' que levava tatuado sobre a fronte.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o viu, naquela aula de Química, quando o professor pediu para que se apresentasse à turma e o ruivo limitou-se a dizer com sua voz profunda: "Sabaku no Gaara". Não tardou para que as fofocas tivessem início sobre a aparente antipatia e frieza do novo aluno, que sequer fizera questão de dizer de onde vinha ou que era um prazer conhecê-los. Ele apenas dissera seu próprio nome.

Diferente dos demais colegas, Hyuuga Hinata não pensava assim. Ela sentiu uma pequena curiosidade sobre aquela atitude tão impessoal e acompanhou-o com os olhos enquanto se sentava em um lugar vago na fileira ao lado, duas carteiras de distância à sua frente. E no decorrer da morosa explicação sobre reagentes químicos, a jovem não conseguiu se concentrar como sempre fizera. Assustou-se consigo mesma ao perceber que mantinha o olhar fixo sobre as costas largas do garoto, que se moviam lentamente em um calmo respirar. Notou os fios vermelhos espalhados sobre a nuca pálida e pensou, de forma loucamente involuntária, como seria amassá-los entre os dedos em uma carícia.

A face aqueceu com o estúpido pensamento e, enquanto se repreendia mentalmente, quase engasgou ao encontrar os olhos aquamarine do rapaz encarando-a com seriedade. Teria percebido que o observava? Ninguém a notava, tampouco a flagrava em uma de suas observações silenciosas, simplesmente por ser alguém _invisível_ demais naquele Instituto.

Engoliu em seco, sustentando os perolados contra os verde-pálidos do rapaz o máximo que foi capaz. As pernas tremeram sob a mesa e as mãos pequenas pareceram suar, mas Hinata se manteve firme e franziu o delicado cenho em um desafio pessoal de que não precisava desviar a mirada se nada fizera de errado. Permitiu-se suspirar em alívio quando, sem uma mínima expressão, o ruivo voltou a atenção para o professor que monologava diante da sala.

Aquilo havia sido tão constrangedor.

.

.

O tempo passava com lentidão para alguém como ela. Sem amigos, solitária e tímida, Hyuuga Hinata sentia um desejo intenso de que o ano findasse o mais rápido possível e a libertasse daquele Instituto. Mesmo que ironicamente tivesse a obrigação de dar continuidade aos estudos e seguir para a Universidade, a jovem acreditava que tudo poderia ser diferente quando o momento chegasse.

E em meio àquele contexto desanimador, observá-lo tornou-se uma de suas atividades mais interessantes. Não tardou para perceber quão equilibrados eram seus movimentos, como se detivesse total controle sobre o próprio corpo. Algumas vezes a jovem Hyuuga matava as entediantes aulas de japonês para vê-lo em quadra durante os árduos treinos de baseball. Era incrível como o ruivo possuía uma elegância ímpar a cada gesto, completamente concentrado nos oponentes, fitando com seus bonitos olhos verdes a bola onde quer que ela estivesse.

Então, quando ele corria, a morena sentia o coração disparar em emoção. Os braços tencionados, as grandes mãos abertas, os fios vermelhos em desalinho escapando sob o boné do uniforme, formavam um espetáculo muito superior ao que a idosa professora de japonês poderia lhe oferecer em sala de aula. E ali, escondida sob a arquibancada, Hyuuga Hinata admirava em segredo o aluno transferido, que se tornava cada vez mais popular e dificilmente era visto sozinho como antes.

Aquilo não lhe importava, no entanto. Ela não tinha a intenção de se aproximar. Contentava-se em vê-lo e analisá-lo, rindo solitária com a ignorância das garotas que não percebiam a clara expressão de desagrado nas feições masculinas quando o acariciavam sem permissão. Ele não parecia gostar daquele forçado contato, mas a silenciosa morena era a única capaz de notar o brilho perigoso que surgia em seus olhos a cada investida ousada daquelas oferecidas.

Nunca gostou de Química, mas passou a aguardá-la quase impaciente quando se tornou a única disciplina que faziam juntos. E durante a chamada, os perolados encontravam outra vez as costas do ruivo, ansiosos pelo momento em que o nome dele fosse anunciado pelo rigoroso professor. Era efêmero, mas aqueles poucos segundos tornaram-se uma de suas únicas oportunidades para ouvir a voz grave sob as conversas dos demais alunos.

Aquela voz profunda e rouca ao pronunciar com descaso 'Hai' invadia a audição sensível da morena, como o suave bater das asas de um beija-flor. Quase impossível de ser ouvido plenamente, mas completamente empolgante quando se é capaz de fazê-lo.

E durante a aula de Química, aproveitava os preciosos momentos para sua constante observação curiosa, em que podia acompanhar os movimentos das mãos grandes sobre a mesa, de seu lento respirar ou dos lábios que abriam-se suavemente para um suspiro entediado. Os fios vermelhos continuavam sobre o pescoço masculino, espalhados despreocupadamente, e Hinata cerrava as próprias mãos em punhos para conter o violento desejo de tocá-los.

E foi em um dia qualquer, em sua costumeira rotina, que a morena cessou os passos no longo corredor do Instituto ao ver uma jovem loira conversar animadamente com seu 'objeto de observação'. O sorriso malicioso nos lábios cheios e tingidos de vermelho era um convite tentador para qualquer homem, pensou, e _ele_ não seria uma exceção diante de tal provocante aproximação.

Moveu-se em direção oposta quando a mão feminina agarrou a gravata do ruivo em um movimento que denunciava todas as suas impuras intenções. E com passos rápidos avançou os degraus que a levariam até o isolado terraço do Instituto, onde gostava de refugiar-se quando não suportava o peso de seu próprio mundo. Ao empurrar a pesada porta de metal, percebeu que desde a chegada daquele aluno novo não se isolara ali. Talvez porque já não queria se esforçar a esquecer de si mesma. Ou talvez porque já não precisasse de nada além _dele _para distraí-la.

Lembrou-se que o ruivo estaria acompanhado naquele momento e, provavelmente, nos próximos que o encontrasse. Sua constante observação silenciosa estaria fadada ao fracasso, porque vê-lo isoladamente era completamente diferente de vê-lo ao lado de uma possível namorada. A razão era óbvia até mesmo para alguém pouco inteligente como ela. As pessoas mudam quando se relacionam amorosamente. Tornam-se tolas e pouco interessantes.

Ela sabia o que aconteceria agora e sentiu-se enojada por sequer pensar sobre isso. Sabaku no Gaara tornar-se-ia um jovem esnobe e se aliaria somente aos atletas daquele Instituto, logo estaria presente em quaisquer noites badaladas e a cada dia apareceria acompanhado de uma garota diferente. Era a típica vida boêmia da qual a jovem loira que o estava flertando fazia parte, assim como todos os demais alunos do Instituto que se destacavam nos esportes.

Franziu o delicado cenho. 'Foi bom enquanto durou', avaliou amarga, e o aperto no peito parecera insuportavelmente angustiante, ao ponto da jovem curvar-se sobre o chão do terraço. Aquele aperto, reconhecia, era o prenúncio de que caíra em uma armadilha. Desenvolvera um vínculo, mesmo indesejado, com o ruivo desconhecido. Um vínculo que a fazia sentir-se possessiva e com certa raiva por não exercer direito algum sobre suas escolhas. Queria-o sozinho, queria-o como antes, autônomo para fazer o que quisesse no Instituto desde que pudesse observá-lo silenciosamente, sem precisar dividir a atenção nele concentrada com outras pessoas com as quais interagisse.

Queria-o longe daquela loira intrometida, que exigia os olhos aquamarine sobre si, quando deveriam estar concentrados no que o próprio ruivo desejasse. Seria pedir demais que tivesse, ainda, seu 'objeto de observação' como outrora?

De forma cansada, a morena suspirou e entendeu, enfim, que sua obsessão pelo novo aluno precisava cessar. Que não tinha o direito de interferir ou de sentir-se ultrajada por vê-lo tão próximo de alguém como Yamanaka Ino, a sensual líder de torcida do Instituto. Que não podia querê-lo, porque não estava em seus planos querer ninguém.

Levantou-se limpando as próprias vestes, resignada.

Não importava com quem Sabaku no Gaara se envolvesse, ela não voltaria a observá-lo.

.

.

Foi mais fácil do que esperava, considerou desanimada. Notou que antes o via com frequência por sua própria iniciativa em procurá-lo, mas agora que se dedicava a evitá-lo era simples não cruzar com o ruivo pelo Instituto. Ela o conhecia suficientemente para saber onde estaria, o que permitia melhores esquivas. A aula de Química, no entanto, era o único momento em que precisava exercitar intenso autocontrole para não observá-lo como antes, desviando o olhar para algo mais importante – ou menos angustiante.

As semanas se passaram, uma após outra, naquela típica lentidão que Hyuuga Hinata detestava. E naquela última sexta-feira, após as intensas provas, o Instituto estava imerso em uma agitação irritante devido às férias de verão que teriam início. Guardou seus materiais com gestos tão lentos quanto aqueles últimos dias, adiando o momento em que chegaria em casa e encontraria o primo, que a odiava, em sua habitual visita que desesperadamente lhe tomava sua preciosa paz de espírito durante as férias. Em sua maioria, os alunos já tinham partido, afoitos por aproveitarem todos os minutos entediantes longe do Instituto.

A passos calmos saiu do prédio escolar, sentindo o vento balançar os longos fios sobre seus ombros. Cerrou as pálpebras e sorriu suavemente, completamente entregue àquela carícia invisível, permitindo-se arrepiar quando a saia elevou-se com graça pela cadenciada brisa. Era como o hálito frio de Deus, pensou, e riu de sua própria blasfêmia.

Então, quando julgou ser suficiente, as pálpebras revelaram perolados serenos e os pés pequenos voltaram a andar com o vagaroso ritmo de antes. E foi nesse momento despreocupado que Hinata encontrou aqueles verde-pálidos, tão conhecidos, intensos e fixos sobre si. O coração descontrolou-se no peito, impetuoso, alterando sua respiração e levando ao corpo a estranha sensação que o novato sempre despertara.

A morena percebeu que havia cessado os passos quando notou-o se desencostar da árvore próxima à entrada do Instituto para se aproximar. Os pés seguiam um após o outro de maneira elegante, na comum postura altiva e segura que Hinata tanto admirara no ruivo. As esferas aquamarine mantinham-se atentas sobre seus próprios olhos, com um perigoso brilho decidido que as tornavam sólidas e profundas. Uma mão masculina segurava a alça da mochila, que estava suspensa sobre um ombro apenas, enquanto a outra escondia-se no bolso da calça do uniforme. Os fios rebeldes ondulavam com a brisa, tão vermelhos sob o sol poente que lhe davam uma aparência quase etérea contra a pele extremamente clara. E mais uma vez Hyuuga Hinata se viu perdida naquela observação silenciosa, obcecada por cada mínima característica do rapaz que se aproximava.

Uma rajada de vento envolveu-os no mesmo instante que o ruivo parou à sua frente e as mãos delicadas lutaram com os fios negros que insistiam em privar os perolados de vê-lo tão próximo, como nunca estivera antes e como sempre estivera em seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Ele continuou fitando-a, inexpressivo, com aqueles olhos intensos e adornados pelas marcantes olheiras que geravam comentários entre os alunos. Então, ainda em silêncio, o rapaz retirou a mão do bolso e levou-a até a mecha negra que se chocava contra a face feminina, prendendo-a atrás da orelha em um gesto ousado que ultrapassava todos os limites que o primeiro contato com alguém desconhecido permitia.

Hinata resfolegou ao sentir o ínfimo toque sobre seu rosto, que rapidamente se tingiu com o tom rosado do constrangimento. Os lábios cheios abriram-se em descrença, facilitando que a respiração entrecortada fosse expelida um pouco ruidosamente, e pela primeira vez os perolados desviaram-se do ruivo – receando que revelassem o quão abalada estava.

_- Eu quero uma explicação. _– O tom imperativo na voz rouca chocou-se com mais força contra Hinata do que o vento seria capaz.

Suas pernas pareceram fracas de repente, como se o peso daquelas palavras fosse demais para suportar. Ele se aproximara, pela primeira vez, para exigir-lhe respostas que não desejava expressar. Não era preciso questionar para entender a que o rapaz se referia; ela sequer hesitou ao interpretar sua inquisição.

_- Eu... _– Tragou a saliva forçosamente, erguendo o olhar para oferecer o que pedia. _– S-Sinto m-muito por observá-lo._

Os perolados flagraram o mínimo movimento na expressão masculina e a morena soube que se Sabaku no Gaara tivesse sobrancelhas, nesse momento elas estariam franzidas.

_- Não me refiro a isso. _– A voz grave ecoou, impaciente.

A jovem prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes bem feitos ao mesmo tempo em que pendia a cabeça graciosamente para o lado, em uma clara dúvida sobre o que ouvira. Então a que se referia? Ela notou os verde-pálidos tornarem-se levemente sombrios e seu coração agitou-se com o receio de que o tivesse irritado, mas o que acontecera a seguir fora rápido demais para qualquer retratação que tentasse.

O ruivo simplesmente dera-lhe as costas e sem sequer olhar para trás lançou palavras que a alcançaram junto ao sussurro do vento:

_- É cedo demais._

_._

_._

Não o entendia. Não importava o tempo que passasse pensando nele, era simplesmente incapaz de dar significado àquela repentina aproximação e, especialmente, àquelas malditas palavras que não a abandonavam. E mesmo que as férias estivessem acabando e seu primo já se frustrasse por não conseguir tirá-la de seus próprios devaneios para irritá-la como sempre fazia, Hyuuga Hinata seguia ainda em uma luta interna, decidindo se devia ignorar a odiosa curiosidade que crescia como um monstro faminto em sua mente ou lhe daria voz e garras quando encontrasse o autor de sua fatídica condição.

Era terrível, mas desconhecia a si mesma. Estaria apta a passar pelo ruivo sem olhá-lo? Poderia continuar evitando-o com a mesma rotina resignada depois de tê-lo à sua frente como em seu último encontro? Depois de ser alvo dos seus olhos verde-pálidos e sentir o efêmero calor das pontas de seus dedos? Não sabia! E isso a fazia desejar gritar toda a ansiedade que agitava seu coração e colocava à prova seu autocontrole.

Os entediantes dias distantes do Instituto foram, enfim, vencidos após muito custo. Seu primo voltara para o interior, onde morava, e Hyuuga Hinata esforçou-se em manter a comum expressão serena que não revelava o desespero mudo que carregava enquanto adentrava a sala de aula. Sentou-se em sua própria carteira ao fundo, ao lado da janela, concentrando-se em vislumbrar as árvores repletas de flores que caíam a cada minuto na mudança de estação apenas para conter o desejo quase incontrolável de pousar os olhos sobre o lugar onde o ruivo costumeiramente sentava. Parecera uma tétrica piada de mal gosto do destino que sua primeira aula após o retorno fosse Química.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um som alto ao seu lado e voltou-se rapidamente, só para perder o fôlego com a proximidade do rosto masculino diante do seu. Os perolados tornaram-se ligeiramente mais vistosos pelas pálpebras completamente abertas e as sobrancelhas elevaram-se involuntariamente em uma graciosa expressão surpresa. Os lábios rosados e entreabertos foram acariciados pela profunda respiração que escapara da boca a inacreditáveis poucos centímetros. As conversas paralelas cessaram imediatamente e em meio àquele perturbador silêncio a jovem não se moveu, absorta nas esferas aquamarine que a fitavam tão próximas, invadindo sua recente – e ainda frágil – segurança pessoal, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Notou quando Sabaku no Gaara inspirou o ar pesadamente enquanto, na mesma medida, ela expirava, em uma sincronia perfeitamente imprevista. A morena corou de forma intensa ao pensar que ele devia ser capaz de sentir completamente seu cheiro como as próprias narinas captavam o dele.

Ela quisera ter mais autocontrole para ser capaz de se afastar, mas estava refém daqueles orbes verde-pálidos.

_- Eu ainda quero uma explicação. _– A voz grave sibilou, lenta e suavemente. _– E não esperarei muito mais._

Hinata foi capaz de piscar as pálpebras em confusão, tratando de assentir em um gesto apressado ao perceber a tênue irritação no leve franzir de cenho do rapaz, que se afastou satisfeito com seu entendimento. Somente nesse momento a morena notou a mão pálida sobre a carteira e entendeu que para atrair sua atenção devia tê-la batido contra a madeira. Sentiu-se ridícula quando Sabaku no Gaara acomodou-se em seu lugar com a comum postura altiva enquanto ela manteve-se estática, ainda fitando as costas masculinas e com o coração descontrolado contra as costelas.

E mais uma vez não conseguira fixar a atenção sobre as explanações do professor, perdida em pensamentos sobre o que diabos o ruivo esperava.

.

.

Não demorou para entender.

Tão logo a aula acabou, o rapaz levantou-se ágil e posicionou-se ao lado de sua carteira com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria. A Hyuuga sentiu novamente o conhecido desespero cardíaco ao colocar-se de pé e obrigar-se a retribuir seu olhar em um convite mudo para que justificasse suas atitudes incompreensíveis. Os verde-pálidos pareceram lançar-lhe um brilho intimidante de decepção ates da mão masculina envolver o pulso delicado e puxá-lo até que a jovem o acompanhasse com passos rápidos, quase torpes pelo nervosismo.

A morena sentia os dedos firmes do ruivo contra a sua pele, emitindo ondas elétricas que se impulsionavam por todo o corpo no ritmo agitado de sua própria respiração. O rosto quente denunciava a euforia desconfortável que a envolvia, entorpecendo seus sentidos e desorganizando os pensamentos que já não se fixavam em nada além daquele íntimo contato. Notou que subiam degraus e viravam corredores, mas antes que pudesse concluir para onde seguiam o rapaz empurrou a pesada porta de ferro do terraço e o vento do outono brindou-a com o suave odor das flores que ainda lutavam para não morrer.

O ruivo cessou os passos finalmente, ainda segurando o pulso feminino, sem voltar-se de frente para a jovem que permaneceu calada fitando as largas costas e os fios vermelhos sobre o pescoço alvo. Os dedos femininos pareceram formigar com o ímpeto de acariciá-los, mas a Hyuuga desta vez não os conteve em seus próprios punhos. A mão livre elevou-se lentamente, seguindo o fluxo suave do vento, e pousou sobre aqueles fios em um agradável atrevimento, acariciando-os na aprazível exploração de sua maciez.

A morena não notou quando um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios rosados, entregando-se àquela experiência tão desejada, permitindo que toda a intensidade dos sentimentos que aquele aluno transferido despertara nos últimos meses o alcançasse através de seus dedos. Era um momento tão encantador e sensível que os perolados inundaram-se de lágrimas reprimidas pela distância imposta, pela constante fuga de sua única fonte de contentamento naquele Instituto, que a jovem recostou a fronte sobre as costas masculinas escondendo-se naquele refúgio recém-descoberto sem se permitir pensar na vergonha que deveria sentir ou nos possíveis julgamentos que o rapaz emitiria a seu respeito. E naquele momento, quando o aroma amadeirado da pele masculina transpassava a camisa do uniforme e atingia suas narinas com reconfortante intensidade, Hyuuga Hinata sentiu a mão fechar-se mais firmemente contra seu pulso em uma retribuição silenciosa de seus sentimentos.

_- Eu o observava. _– Ela confessou com sua voz melodiosa. _– A s-sua existência... _– Era difícil transformar em palavras o que aquele rapaz lhe representava. Inspirou o ar para concluir em um só fôlego: _– Sem v-você saber, a sua existência preencheu minha vida. _– Sentiu-o se mover para encará-la, mas a mão livre agarrou sua camisa impedindo-o. _– D-Deixe-me terminar, onegai! _– Sem resistência, a jovem continuou: _– Então, o-observá-lo se tornou opressor, porque me fez s-sentir... _– Engoliu em seco, ciente que depois da afirmativa aquela fantasiosa experiência ruiria. _– Que nunca poderia m-me aproximar como a-agora. _– Uma lágrima reprimida escapou, teimosa. _– Eu prometo não o observar mais!_

E nesse momento, num rompante, o ruivo virou-se e fitou-a com tamanha intensidade que a fez resfolegar. Era como se a visse pela primeira vez, profunda e invasivamente, autorizando a jovem a encontrar naqueles olhos verde-pálidos um caloroso sentimento.

_- Esta era a explicação que esperava. _

A voz grave expressou antes que o rapaz pressionasse os próprios lábios sobre os dela, envolvendo os cabelos escuros entre os dedos para impedir qualquer tentativa de afastamento. A língua ávida exigiu passagem, explorando a boca úmida com possessão e domínio, exercendo controle sobre os sentimentos e gestos da jovem. E ao senti-la ceder às suas investidas, o rapaz decidiu que ninguém mais a teria.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara era uma pessoa estranha.

Tornara-se popular por sua exímia habilidade no baseball, mas insistia em ignorar as investidas das garotas mais atraentes do Instituto Saika. E mesmo com os inúmeros convites dos destacáveis atletas, respondia com sua habitual frieza cortante o quão inconveniente era recusá-los. Ele também vivia a observar silenciosamente uma aluna tímida e indolente, que não era dotada de extravagantes habilidades, como se fosse realmente importante.

Talvez fosse compreensível que alguém tão estranho como Sabaku no Gaara, sem interesse pelo que o status poderia oferecer, a observasse tão obcecadamente.

Afinal, Hyuuga Hinata nunca foi uma garota popular.

_**Sempre que nós estamos juntos**_

_**É você quem liberta o mal de mim**_

{Sonhos Verdes – Detonautas}

**~Owari.**

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

Estou voltando aos poucos para cumprir com minhas pendências. Uma delas é a escrita dos **prêmios do Desafio GaaHina**. D:

É vergonhoso o tempo que passou sem ainda ter presenteado essas autoras maravilhosas como merecem. Desculpem.

.

Deixando isso de lado, preciso dizer!

Acho que essa é a PRIMEIRA VEZ que estou postando algo que **GOSTEI DE ESCREVER**, mas que tenho QUASE certeza de que **VOCÊS não terão gostado **(rs).

.

A verdade é que gostei de tornar a Hinata alguém tão melancólica, ao ponto de encontrar conforto em observar alguém tão diferente dos outros no contexto que tanto deprecia. Esse relacionamento deles foi estranho também (rs), mas igualmente instigante para mim.

.

**QUERO SABER O QUE ACHARAM! **

Estou curiosa se ficou realmente tão esquisito quanto penso (HAHA).

.

**Obrigada aos que continuam a me incentivar.**

Desejo continuar escrevendo algo que agrade vocês e animem ao menos um pouco seus dias. =)

.

Como sempre, com todo o CARINHO,

**.Aguardo.**

**FLORES ou PEDRAS**

**.Em Reviews.**


End file.
